Himari-Next stage
by Starmiya-san
Summary: This is the story about Himari, a girl who anything but an easy childhood, how she got through it and what made her to the girl she is now. (I might make some small changes if I find something that s wrong)


_Hi minna! This is my first fanfic and I really hope you´ll like it! If there is something that you want to ask about the story, don't be afraid to write it in the comments and I´ll try to answer the questions! I´m not Yurika-sama, so I swear I won´t bite you!_  
 _Disclaimer! I do not own Aikatsu! But I DO (as far as I know) own this story and Himari, so please do not re-use her without my permission! ARIGATO̅!_

HIMARI

Hi hi, Himari des! I´m 16 years old, I have black hair and deep brown eyes, nothing out of the ordinary. My name means "Sun", so when you hear that and my introduction you might think that I´m one of those girls that are always happy and smiling, but I´m not. If anything, I´m the opposite of those girls, but I am trying to appear happy. I was born in a small town in America, but both my parents were Japanese. There was nothing special about me, I was just like everyone else and I was happy with that. But shortly after I turned six, my mom got sick and she eventually died just days away from my seventh birthday. My whole world was upside-down after that and like that wasn´t enough, my dad had to transfer to his companies Japanese office in Tokyo, meaning that we had to move there. The sudden transfer and move meant that I didn´t have any time to learn the language and since we were so young, the others didn´t speak a word in English, making me the social outcast.

I studied as hard as I could to be able to speak to the others in my class, but one year later when I was finally able to have a conversation with them without any major problems, they seemed to have agreed that I was supposed to stay an outsider. The teachers noticed what was going on, but they didn't do anything about it. They didn't care, and why would they? I was just the outsider.

Another year went by and I was now nine years old. I was still an outsider and then one day my world was once again turned upside-down. It was an ordinary Monday, and I got home from school at the usual time. I waited for my dad to come home as usual and I didn't think about him being late from work. It´s not like it was strange or anything, I knew that he had to work overtime every now and then. I was sitting at my desk doing my homework, like the good student I was, when I finally heard a car stop outside. I rushed up to go meat dad at the door as usual, but when I opened the door, it wasn't dad walking up to the door. It was two police officers. They asked me if my mom was home, but when I said that she had died two years ago, they looked at each other with a look that said "poor little girl". When I asked what this was all about, they told me that my dad had been in a car accident and that he hadn´t made it.

I was in chock and I barely noticed when one of the police officers called their office asking what to do with me, since they can´t just leave a nine-year old all by herself. They managed to get a hold of one of my relatives who lived close by, so I was brought there. I didn't know them. I didn't even know ABOUT them. I didn't know that I had relatives this close to where I lived. It was eventually decided that I was going to live there from now on, since they didn´t want to pull me away from all my friends at school. Ha, what "friends"? I didn't know I had any… I was stuck at that school where no one cared about me, just because I hadn't been able to speak Japanese when I first came there two years ago. I started taking singing and dancing lessons, just to have something to keep me afloat, something to focus on. I kept myself going like this for the next two years. I came into a daily routine and the loss of my dad didn't hurt as much now as it had two years ago. Other than that, things didn't change much. Until the day I turned on the radio and heard some idol unit, Aikatsu 8 I think, singing.

"Kikasete kore wa dare no story? Mitsuketa kore wa watashi no story Shiritai kimi wa donna fū ni Shinjiru yume wo aruite kitandarō? Namida ni kasa wo sasu, egao wa honmono de…"

"Let me listen, whose story is this? I found it, this is my story  
I want to know, what style are you into? I believe, you did come here by your dreams, right? Even if my tears befall over the umbrella, I'll smile for real…"

I almost laughed at the lyrics. Of course it´s my story, who else would it belong to? And "even if my tears befall over the umbrella, I´ll smile for real"? What does that even mean? I just turned the radio off again. I´d never been much for idols anyway. But for some reason I couldn't get those lines out of my head. At first I hated it because it was so annoying, but those lines grew on me and before I knew it I had started to change. I kept up with school, homework, singing lessons and dancing lessons and could proudly show up good results in all of them. After a while I started to realise what the song meant with the umbrella-line. It didn´t say that I should be happy and smiling all the time like I first thought, but that I should smile as well as cry and not let the sadness take over my life completely. Then I also realised that it was just what I had done. I HAD let the sadness take over my life and I had forgotten to see all the small things that could make me happy as well. I still lived with my relatives and even though they weren´t my parents, they still took care of me like parents should, so I guess that they were my parents in a way. These realisations led to me discovering my own smile for the first time in years and I started to smile more and more and one day I knew what I had to do. I was just finishing 6supth/sup grade and I knew exactly how to get to the school that in a short time had become the school of my dreams. Starlight academy, the school for idols. I took the audition and passed without any problems.

"Finally all those years being a good student pays off" I thought to myself. It didn't take me long to figured out that Aurora fantasy was my type of brand. I love how they mix such beautiful colours with such beautiful designs. It´s like a reflection of me I want to become, calm, beautiful and mysterious and I´m learning to smile even though I sometimes feel like crying. The bright colours are also a contrast to the darkness that still is inside of me and I don't think I´ll ever get rid of it completely.

I made a huge success, being called "the American idol", even though I´m fully Japanese and have lived here most of my life. I also became the second first year ever to be crowned as Starlight queen (the first was Kanzaki Mizuki six years ago. I´m still amazed that she became the Starlight queen three years in a row…), taking over the crown from O̅zora Akari, and for the first time since I moved to Japan I have made friends, so for the first time in years, I´m happy. Talking about friends, I´m just about to make a debut as a unit with two of them. We are called Starshine and we´re currently the second active unit with two Starlight queens, the second being Powapowa-puririn. I better go, we have to go to standby for the show! So good luck with whatever it is you want to do and remember to do your very best in the future, so that you can be the best you possible! Sayonara!  
/Himari Fujimoto

 _-Himari-chan, hurry up!_  
 _-You wouldn't want us to be late for our debut live, would you?_  
 _-Gome gome, Ichigo-chan, Akari-chan! I´m coming right away!_  
 _She ran off to the changing rooms with the other two and before going on stage they said the words that would become the words they said before each live they did for years to come_  
 _Shining even in the darkest of nights…STARSHINE!_


End file.
